


Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou hates sweets, but he hates upsetting Tohru even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

"I don't want to eat your damn cookies!" said Kyou, snarling at the idea of more sweets being crammed down his throat the day after Valentines Day. Tohru gave him an apologetic look, claiming, as usual, that she was a failure at considering his feelings. Now, Shigure and Yuki would share the batch of cinnamon-sugar cookies she made especially for them and Kyou wouldn't have anything he liked.

After all of that was said, Kyou took two handfuls of cookies and devoured them. He just couldn't stand it when Tohru thought she did something wrong.


End file.
